


Best Friends Can Be Trouble

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Çevirdiğim ilk ficlerden olduğu için maalesef elimde linki bulunmuyor. Hatalarım çoktur eminim, kusura bakmayın lütfen :'))





	Best Friends Can Be Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Çevirdiğim ilk ficlerden olduğu için maalesef elimde linki bulunmuyor. Hatalarım çoktur eminim, kusura bakmayın lütfen :'))

 

 

Kyungsoo her zaman arkadaşlıkta seçici olmanın bir insanın hayatında önemli olduğunu düşünürdü. İşte, bu dünyada en gürültücü, sinir bozucu, dağınık ve katlanılmaz birkaç arkadaşın onun en yakın arkadaşı olduklarını anlayamamasının nedeniydi. Tavsiyelerini kabul etmeye başladığında birazcık bile anlayamamıştı- daha çok zorlanmasına rağmen- çünkü Byun Baekhyun ve Park Chanyeol ne olursa olsun kısa sürede bir felakete dönüşecek tavsiyeler veriyordu.

Kyungsoo belalardan nefret ediyordu.

Her şey normal bir Cuma öğleden sonrasında başladı. Kyungsoo kuzeninin şeytanca dersinden izinliydi, Şef Goo’nun tehdit edici figürüyle ve rahatmış gibi davranıyordu, sabah Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’le beraber oturduğu apartmanı temizleyerek geçti ve öğleden sonra bisiklete bindi. Belki de, yalnızca belki de, kesinlikle sağlıksız olan bir şey için Mc Donald’s’ta durmamalıydı kimse geldiğini öğrenmeyeceğine rağmen. Temizliğin ortasından Kyungsoo planının bozulacağını fark etti.

Baekhyun sessiz bir yılan gibi banyodan çıktı, tamamen giyinikti ve en favori kolonyasından kokuyordu, Kyungsoo’ya sırıttı ve bir saniyede kısa olanın ruh hali karardı.

“ Hayır.”

Baekhyun’un ifadesi bozulmadı. “ Ama sana ne söylemek istediğimi bile bilmiyorsun ki.”

“ Ne olursa olsu, hayır. O sırıtışın bela getireceğini biliyorum, Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo küçük yemek odasını süpürmeye geri döndü, Chanyeol’un hala uyuduğunu umursamıyordu çünkü dürüst olmak gerekirse, saat çoktan 11.30’tu. Baekhyun gözlerini dikti ve kollarını kavuşturdu, yanaklarını şişirip Kyungsoo’nun eğlencesi için Chanyeol’la paylaştığı odaya gitti. Dört dakika sonra, iki oda arkadaşı da önündeydi, yapabildikleri kadar ciddi bakışlar atıyorlardı.

“ doğum günün iki hafta önceydi ve sen şu aptal Şef’inle meşguldün, kutlamadın bile hem de bize sana bir hediye alma şansı bile vermedin.” Chanyeol her şeyi iyi bir konuşmacı olduğu gibi açıklamıştı ve Kyungsoo kelimelerine dikkat etmemeye çalıştı çok meşgul olmasına rağmen, çoktan giyinmiş ve güzel kokması gerçeğiyle şok geçirmişti.

“ O yüzden biz de alışverişe gidiyoruz.” Bitirdi Baekhyun. “ Sana giyilecek güzel bir şeyler alacağız Kyungsoo, buna ihtiyacın var kesinlikle.”

“ Hediye istemiyorum.” Kyungsoo hemen itiraz etti. Onlar kiralarını ödemeye çalışan 20’li yaşlarındaki gençlerdi, birbirlerine asla işe yaramaz hediyeler aldıklarını görmemişti. Kıyafetler gereksizdi Kyungsoo için. Her zaman annesinin ve teyzesinin ona alışveriş merkezinden aldıklarını giyerdi ve bunlar onun için idare ederdi. Şef olmak için çalışıyordu, bütün bunlardan sonra birisini etkilemesine gerek yoktu.

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi. “ yeterince açık değil sanırım, bu bir teklif değil, bu bir emir.”

Kyungsoo itiraz etmeye çalıştı ama Chanyeol ondan en az 15 cm daha uzundu ve Baekhyun dönüş sanatı biliyordu, kıçına tekmeyi yemek istemiyordu. En son bu ikisi onu bir şey yapmaya zorladığında, Kyungsoo Chanyeol’un erkek arkadaşı Oh Sehun’un zerine bir kutu kola dökmüştü ve diğerleri H&M mağazasından aldıkları her elbiseyi mahvetmek için eğlenirken o kaçmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun o mağazadan bir tişört giyiyordu ve Kyungsoo, Sehun’a artık kullanmadığı bir tişört almak için öğle yemeğini ve akşam yemeğini harcamıştı.

Dua ediyordu.

**************

Luhan her insanın iki çeşit en yakın arkadaşı olduğunu düşünürdü : ‘ne yaparsan yap benim için saf altın, ve ne olursa olsun seni her zaman destekleyeceğim’ olanlar, ve ‘ Seni küçük velet bu dünyadaki hiçbir şeyi bilmiyorsun kesinlikle, sana hayatın nasıl olduğunu göstereceğim sen bekâr olarak kalıp sonsuza kadar 15 kediyle çevrili olmadan önce’ olanlar. En azından, bunlar sahip olduğu arkadaşlarıydı, Yixing ve Minseok ayrı ayrı.

Yixing uzun süreli en yakın arkadaşıydı, Çin’de lisede tanışmışlardı, Yixing de bir Kore dansları ekibine katılmaya karar verip de Kore’ye taşındığında ve Luhan da aile işlerini devralmasını isteyen baskıcı ailesinden ayrılmak için onu takip etmeye karar verdi. Minseok daha sonra gelmişti, üçünün beraber yaşadığı kira kontratını imzalarken onunla tanışmıştı ve hepsi de iyi gitti, Allahtan.

Onlar birbirlerinden tamamen farklılardı ama bir şekilde iyi bir yanı vardı. Onlardan biri ne zaman bir şeye ihtiyaç duysa, diğer ikisi yardım için hemen her şeyi yaparlardı. Minseok’a göre, Minseok’un dürüst düşüncesine göre, Yixing işi ve arkadaşlıklarıyla iyiydi ama Luhan değildi. Luhan’ın iyi şansa ihtiyacı vardı.

Luhan Kore’ye geldiğinde iki farklı iş bulmuştu ve ikisi de geçcin bütün boş zamanını çalan stres dolu işlerdi. İlk işi apartmanlarından çokta uzak olmayan bir futbol okulunda çocuklar için antrenörlüktü ve Luhan bu işi çok seviyordu futbola olan aşkı düşünüldüğünde. Birisi bittiğinde diğerine gidiyordu, Gangnam’daki üst sınıf bir restoranda garsonluktu.

“  Terli bir antrenörden iyi giyimli bir garsona bir buçuk saatte nasıl dönüştüğünü anlamıyorum Luhan.”

Luhan Minseok’un yorumunu iltifat olarak kabul ederdi ama gerçekten öyle değildi. Yixing ona bir şey demiyordu çünkü Yixing çok saf ve sevimli biriydi yakışıklı görünümüne rağmen, ancak Minseok Luhan’ın bu kadar çok çalışmayı bırakması ve birazcık yaşaması gerektiğini biliyordu. O kadar paraya ihtiyacı bile yoktu. Luhan Çin’den dikkate değer bir para almıştı, 4 yıl boyunca hiç durmadan çalışsa bile Minseok’un asla göremeyeceği bir miktardı. Luhan kendini büyük bir utangaçlık ve kendini kurban etme balonuna kapatmıştı, bu durmalıydı.

Bunu ona bir Cumartesi öğleden sonrası barizce söylemişti, Luhan’ın dolabından en gösterişli elbiseyi seçtikten ve yatağa serdikten sonra. “ Giyin, bu gece dışarı çıkıyoruz.”

“ Ama çalışmalıyım-“

“ Restorandı aradım ve sabahtan beri kustuğunu söyledim, şimdi hazırlan.”

Luhan’ın yüzüne saf bir korku ifadesi yayıldı. “ Ne yaptın?”

Yixing aniden holde belirdi, güzel siyah bir pantolon ve renkli tişörtle gri bir yelek giymişti, gülümsemesi ışık saçıyordu.” Lu-ge! Hiç bizle dışarı çıkmıyorsun, bu kez sende geldiğin için çok mutluyum.”

Luhan birkaç saniye nefesini tuttu ve bir şeyler söylemeye çalıştı ama Minseok ona açıkça ‘ o sevimli gülümsemeyi yok etmeye çalış, sana ödetirim’ bakışı attı ve Luhan vazgeçti çünkü böyle mutlu bir Yixing’i asla hayal kırıklığına uğratamazdı.

“ Kural bir,” o gece söyledi Minseok, hepsi hazır bir şekilde ve Yixing camları kapatırken.” Farklı arabaların yanına git, çünkü eğer birisi uzanma şansı yakalarsa, diğerleri için endişelenmemeli.’  Sözlerden sonra Luhan parlak bir kırmızıya döndü, Minseok mırıldanıp ceketinden bir kondom çıkardığında durumu daha da kötü oldu. Kısa olan ona göz kırptı ve ‘ Ne zaman ihtiyacın olacağını asla bilemezsin’ bakışı attı.

Luhan arabasına bindi, tabiî ki tek başına, ölmek istiyordu. Asla bir kulüp tipi olmamıştı yâda daha iyi söylemek gerekirse, Kore’ye geldiğinde bırakmıştı. Her zaman biraz falza utangaç olmuştu ama eskiden Çin’de Yixing ve diğer arkadaşlarıyla kulübe gitmeyi severdi. Eğer giderlerse, Yixing dans pistinde her zaman hünerlerini gösterirdi ama yeni ülkede bunları durdurmuştu. Yerli birisi olmadığı için baskı hissediyordu ve kadın ve erkeklerin bütün cansız bakışlarını hissediyordu, ona kolaylık sağlayarak yardımcı olmayan bakışlarla her yerde karşılaşıyordu. Luhan çalışmayı tercih ediyordu, yakın olmak zorunda olduğu insanlarla çevriliydi ve henüz hiçbir yerden görünmeyen mükemmel randevusunu bekliyordu çünkü 24 yaşında ailesiyle iletişimini kaybetmişti, dürüstçe hayatını paylaşabileceği birisini ve huzurlu bir şekilde yaşamak istiyordu, rastgele yatacağı birisi değildi.

Aslında bu kulüp zımbırtısına onu gitmek zorunda bıraktığı için Minseok’tan nefret ediyordu.

“ Yixing’e ve sevimli gülümsemesine lanet olsun!” kulübe giderken kendi kendine söylendi.’Güzel insanşarın olduğu güzel bir yer, seni temin ederim. Kimse seni taciz etmeye çalışmayacak,Luhan’ Minseokböyle açıklamıştı. Luhan iç çekti ve kendine Yixing ve tayfasının dans etmek için orada olacağını hatırlattı, muhtemelen bu dikkat etmesi gereken tek şeydi.

Arabasını park edip dışarıdaki yerini kontrol ettiğinde,luhan karnını kıvrandıran bir rahatsızlık hissetti. “ Dans eden Tilki” kulağa aptal bir isim gibi geliyordu,çoktan bunalmış olan bir sürü insan vardı. Barın yanında bile dans eden kız ve erkek denizinde ilerlemeye çalıştı, ve hiçbir yerde görünmeyen Yixing ve Minseok’a zihninden küfür etti. Bu hiç mantıklı değildi.

Luhan alkolden nefret ediyordu ve aynı zaman çok fazla alkol kokan insan vardı, bu onda baş ağrısı yapıyordu.cidden yakında arkadaşlarıyla karşılaşacağını umuyordu aslında eğlenmiyordu çünkü. Denemiyordu da. İç çekti çok küçümseyici olduğunu kabul etmeliydi müzikten bile eğlenemediği diğer şeylere karşı, ayrıca müzik en azından iyi gibiydi. Ufak bir gülümsemeyle barista’nın bir şeyler içme teklifini kabul etti ve bir limonlu soda sipariş etti, renkli saçlı ve piercingli çocuğu şaşırtarak. Çocuk hiçbir şey demedi sadece içeceğini verdi, Luhan onun çenesini kapatmak için tehdit edici göründüğünü düşündü.

 İçerken sırıttı ve Yixing ve Miseok’un ona eşek şakası yaptığını düşünmeye başladı, çünkü hala görünmüyorlardı.  SHINee’nin Everbody şarkısı çalmaya başladı ve Luhan’ın kafası memnuniyetle sallanmaya başladı çünkü bu şarkıyı seviyordu. Belki de dans edebilirdi en azından eğer yalnız olsaydı.  Dans pistinde kararsızlıkla hareket etmeye başladı, boş bir alan bulana kadar dans eden insanların arasından ilerledi ve durdu. Kareografiye göre dans etmeye başladı. Yixin bir hafta önce ona mükemmel bir şekilde öğretmişti.

Küçük adımların arasındaydı ve Luhan onu fark etti, siyah saçlı ve sevimli tombul yüzü olan ,güzel mavi bir pantolon ve basit beyaz bir tişört giymiş zayıf bir oğlan onun gibi kararsızlıkla dans ediyordu, eftrafa bakarken gözleri Luhan’ın hiç görmediği kadar büyük ve neredeyse korkmuş görünüyordu.

Görüntü Luhanı içgüdüsel olarak gülümsetti, şakın ama yumuşak.  Çocuk kayıp bir çocuğa benziyordu, ayrıca Luhan’ın gözüne takılan yakışıklı bir şeyler vardı. Yüzü, belki de. Luhanın şu ana kadar gördüklerinden farklıydı, iyi yönden ama.

Kyungsoo, iki büyük sürtük olan Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un içecek bir şeyler almaya gittiklerini söylediğini ve geri dönmediklerininin ne kadar fazla olduğunu düşünüyordu, sudan çıkmış balık gibi aptal bir ismi olan bu aptal klüpte yalnız bırakmışlardı.  Hala dans ediyordu, çünkü bu şarkıyı seviyordu, çünkü iki arkadaşı da doğum günü hediyesi için çok para harcamıştı, en yeni pantolonu ve tişörtüne, o yüzden belki de onlara göstermek için bir şeyler yapmalıydı, özellikler birisi için olmasa bile. Kyungsoo o an ona bakan birini fark etti, ondan çokta uzakta değildi. Adam önünde küçük adımlarla dans ediyordu, neredeyse kendi hareketlerinin yansımasıydı. Kyungsoonun ilk fark ettiği şey kızgın bakışlı bir yüz, beyaz dar pantolon, mavi yeşil arası bir tişört ve kırmızı bir ceketle örtülmüş bedendi. Kyungsoo kafasını kaldırdı ve ona bakan yumuşak bakışlarla karşılaştığında nefesini tuttu, bugüne kadar gördüğü en sevimli şeydi, ona mahcup bir şekilde gülümserken neredeyse parlayan bir çift parlak göz.  Birbirlerine baktıklarını fark ettiklerinde utangaç bir şekilde gülümsediler ve dansa devam ettiler, öncekinden biraz daha iyiydi. Gözlerinde utangaç bir bakış varken birbirlerinin hareketini yansıtıyorlardı.

Müzik bitene kadar dans ettiler. Birbirlerine bakar bakmaz biraz gülüm utangaçça öksürdüler.

“ Ben Luhan,” birbirlerinin kemerlerine baktıklarını ve hareket etmediklerini fark ettiğinde Luhan selamladı, ve Kyungoo gülümsedi. Luhan bu görüntüyü inanılmaz derecede sevimli bulmştu.

“ Kyungsoo.”

“ Tanıştığıma memnun oldum, Kyungsoo.”  Luhan yüksek sesli müziği bastırmak için bağırarak söyledi. Etrafa bakarken iç çekti ve ‘ Tanrım,işte bu yüzden klüplerden nefret ediyorum’ dedi, bu Kyungsoo’nun kıkırdamasına neden oldu. Luhan koyu ışığın onu gizlemesine rağmen kızardı çünkü Kyungsoonun dudaklarını okumasını beklemiyordu. Oradan ayrılmak için belli belirsin bakışlar atan çocuğu izledi ve kalp atışlarının teklediğini hissetti. Kyungsoonun adımlarını dışarıya kadar takip etti, sevimli çocuktan gözlerini alamayarak Ocak’ın soğuk havasından ciğerine uzun bir soluk çekti.

“ Böyle yerlerde nefes alamıyorum.” Açıkladı Kyungsoo, yanakları kızarmıştı. “oh, bende tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.”

El sıkıştılar, Luhan kibarca gülümseyip, “ Klüplerden nefret ediyor gibi görünüyorsun. Buraya nasıl geldin? Ah, bekle tahmin edeyim. Sırnaşık arkadaşlar?” Kyungsoo gülümseyip başıyla onayladı. “ Biliyordum.  Bende bu yüzden buradayım. Bana vurdular bile?”

“ benimkiler de.” Gözleri daha da büyüyerek açıkladı Kyungsoo, Luhan ona güldü.

“ Şey, birbirimizle görüşebiliriz eğer istersen..”

Kyungsoo kızardı” Tabiki.”

Neden böyle kapıldığını ve henüz tanıştığı bir çocukla bu geç saatte vakit geçirmeyi neden kabul ettiğini bilmiyordu. Ama Luhan Kyungooda kötü bir his oluştrmak için inanılmaz derecede iyi ve çok sevimli görünüyordu. Luhan onu neden kapıldığını bilmiyordu ama bu sevimlş/yakışıklı çocuk ondan derin etki bırakmıştı.

Luhan klübün yanındaki ufak restoranı işaret etti ve Kyungsooya bir şeyler yemeği teklif etti, yeterli parası olmadığını açıkladığındakararsız çocuk sevimli bir gülümsemeyle ikna oldu. “ Güzelce giyinmişsin bile, kusurunu gizlememe izin ver.”

Kyungsoo utandı ama rahatsız olacak şekilde değil. Luhan ona teklif ettiğinde ve onunla yürümeye başlayınca kalp atışalrının hızlandığını hissetti.

Küçük, zarif Fransız restoranında oturdular ve Kyungsoo, Luhan yemeklerinin yanında çok iyi ve pahalı bir şişe şarap sipariş ettiğinde şokla ona baktı.” Zengin olmalısın.” Dürüstçe söyledi, Luhan ona eğlenmiş bir bakış atıp gülünce utangaçça güldü.

“ İki işim var. Hiç dışarıya çıkmam, ama çıktığımda kendime iyi bir şeyler ısmarlarım.”

“ Görebiliyorum.” Kyungsoo kıkırdadı ve Luhan’a işleri ve hayatı hakkında soru sormaya devam etti.

Yemekten yarım saat geçtikten sonra, rahat bir şekilde konuşuyorlardı ve yemeğin ve Luhan’ın sipariş verdiği şarabın tadını çıkarıyorlardı, ceketlerinde unuttukları telefonları çalıyordu, arkadaşları uzaylılar tarafından kaçırıldıklarını düşünmeye başlamışlardı. Minseok bir an Luhan’ın tekrar düşünüp eve gittiğini düşünmüştü ama arabası hala klüp dışında park ediliydi o yüzden bu olasılığı eledi.

“ Belki yatmak için birini bulmuştur.” açıkadı Yixing açıklama yaparken,Luhanın tavsiyelerini dinlediği fikriyle heyecanlanmış ama aynı zamanda şaşırmıştı çünkü evden çıkalı çok zaman olmamıştı.

“ bundan şüpheliyim” cevapladı Yixing ama sonra takımı Oh Sehun ve arkadaşlarının gelmesiyle ilgilendiğinde aklı yavaşça çalışmaya başladı, o yüzden Minseok Luhan’ın yargı duygusuna güvendi ve eğlenmeye başladı, Chanyeol ve Bakehyun’la rahatça sohbet ediyordu, Sehun ve Yixing o gece için klübe gelen liderleri Kim Jongin’le beraber performanslarına hazırlanmak için ayrıldıklarında.

“ Luhan’ı kaybettim.” Bar taburesine otururken eğlenerek söyledi. “onun dışarı çıkmasını sağladığımilk kez ve o kayboldu.”

Baekhyun bir kaşını kaldırdı.” Bende Kyungsoo’yu kaybettim.Aynı bakışı paylaştıklarında, Chanyeol Baekhyun’un sağında belirdi.” Belki beraberlerdir.”

Baekhyun ve Minseok’un gözleri olasılıkla beraber daha da büyüdü.

Bu sırada, Luhan ve Kyungsoo yemeklerine devam ediyorlardı, Luhan Kyungsoonun şu meşhur Şef Goo’dan aldığ derslerinher ayrıntısının açıklamasını yaparken tatılısını yediğine büyülenmiş şekilde bakıyordu.” Koreli Gordon Ramsey’e benziyor, ama o en iyisi. O yüzden onun alanında yer almak istiyorsam katlanmak zorundayım. “ Kulağa kabusmuş gibi geliyor.” Luhan samimice söyledi, kyungsoo gerçekte sevimli ifadesiyle kaş çattı.” 10 daikada 30 elmayı kesmede başarısız olduğun için gerçekten çalışma masandaki bıçağı kavradı mı?”

“ Yaptığı şeylere inanamazsın.” Kyunsoo güldü, sözleriyle eğlenmişti, korkunç zamanları saymazsak Şef Goo’yla derslerinin gerçekten eğlenceli olduğunu kabul etmeliydi. Luhan ürperdi ve gülümsedi.” Futbol antremanında çocuklarının verdiği baş ağrısının dışanda, hayatım çok da ilginç değil.”

Kyungsoo bunu daha sonra doğru bulmadı. Yemek bitiğinden ondan beraber yürümek isteyecek kadar Luhan ondan hoşlanmıştı. Ve Kyungsoo gerçekten hoşlandığı bir adamla canlı caddelerden aşağı doğru yürürken garip hissetmişti ve şaşırtıcı şekilde onun arkadaşlığından hoşlanmış gibi görünüyordu. Sosyal ilişkilerde asla bir uzman olamamıştı, daha önce çıkmaya çalışıtığı kızların hiçbiri, aşktan tyorulmasını ve kendini işine vermesini ve hiçbirisini Luhan kadar ilginç bulmamıştı. Tabiî ki de onların hiçbirisi Luhan’ın göründüğü kadar ilginç değildi.

Kyungsoo sade bir şekilde yanında yürüyordu, luhan ona kibar bir bakış attığında kalbinin etrafını saraması garip hissettiriyordu. Kyungsoo ona neden Kore’ye taşındığını sorduğunda bu konudan bahsetmektn hoşlanmadığını açıkladı. Luhan kötü bir geçmişe sahipti ama bir meleğe benziyordu, kyungsoo böyle aile meseleleriyle Luhan kadar saf olabilmeye zor inanıyordu.

Bunların hepsi Kyungsoo’da Luhan’a kollarını sarmayı, onu  tutup korumak istemesine karşı güçlü bir istek uyandırıyordu öyle bir hakka sahip olmasa bile. Bunun yerine , gülümseyen ve utangaç bir şekilde “ Seni kucaklayabilir miyim Kyungsoo? Donuyor gibi görünüyorsun.” Diye sonran Luhan’dı.

Kyungsoo gerçekten donuyordu. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un aldığı kıyafetler güzellerdi ama böyle soğuk bir havada dışarıda yürümek için hiç rahat değillerdi. Cevabını düşünmeden başıyla onayladı çünkü Luhan’ın gözlerindeki yumuşaklık ve omuzlarını aniden saran bir kol ona başka hiçbirşeyin veremeyeceği kadar mutluluk vermişti.

Luhan’la birlikte bir şey yapamayacak gibi hissetti, korkutucu ama güçlü bir duyguydu.

Bir süre böyle yürüdüler ve Kyungsoo Luhan’ın Kore’deki ilk günleri hakındaki canlı hikayeleriyle eğlendi, restoranların tabelalarını anlamayamadığını, daha az önerilen yerlerde yemek yediğini,yada metro istasyonunda kaybolduğunu  ve yeni marka telefonunu bir hırsızın çaldığını. Klübe geri döndüklerinde çoktan karanlık bastırmıştı.

“ Arkadaşlarını aramak ister misin?” sordu Luhan, kolu hala Kyungsoonundar omuzlarının etrafındaydı.

“ Mecburum, yoksa eve gidemem.”

“ Seni bırakabilirim, eğer istersen.” Kyungsoonun gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü, teklife şaşırmıştı, ve bu görüntü Luhan’ın kızarmasına neden olmuştu. Çocuktan ayrıldı ve gülümsedi, kyungsoonun duruşunu birkaç saat önceki ilk karşılaştıklarındaki gibi buldu “ Affedersin, aceleci bir soruydu.” Kyungsoo bir şey demedi, dudaklarında hafif bir gülümseme vardı ve luhan bir saniyeliğine nefesi kesildi bu soğuk hava sıcak bedenin yakınlığını hissettiğinde. Kyungsoo’nun gözlerine, burnuna ve dudaklarına baktı, içinde garip bir şeyler hissediyordu.

“ Seni öpebilir miyim?” diye sordu, sesi aniden düşük ve utangaç çıktı ama Allah’tan Kyungsoo kızarıken onu geri itmedi.

“ Çok acele bir soru olmadı mı?” çocuğun sesindeki ufacık alay kırıntısı Luhan’ı rahatlattı ve Kyungsoo’ya doğru eğilirken ve dudaklarını kararsızca ona bastırırken gülümsedi. Luhan eriyormuş gibi hissetti.kyungsoonun dudaklarını onunkine kışkırtırcasına değerkenki göğsünde oluşan sıcak his. Çocuğun elleri Luhan’ınkileri tuttu, doğal kokusu ve sıcaklığı onu sarhoş ediyordu. Kyungsoonun vücudunu tutmaya devam etti, dudakları yavaşça Kyungsoo’nunkileri emerken kollarını beline doladı ve daha yakına çekti.kyungsoo göğüslerini birbirine bastırdı ve Luhan’ın girmesi için aniden dudaklarını araladı. Dilleri buluştuğunda ikisinden de bir inleme çıktı.

Kyungsoo öpücüğü kestiğinde, nefessizdi, dudakları şişmişti ve gözleri daha önce hiç hissetmediği kadar ağırlaşmıştı. Luhanın bir eli tereddütle yanağını okşarken diğeri de Kyungsoonun sırtında yumuşakça okşuyordu ve kyungsoonun teni tişörtünün üzerinden yanıyordu. Muhteşem, utangaç, kibar çocuğunun hiç kimsenin dokunmadığı şekilde dokunmasıyla uyarıldığını hissediyordu Kyungsoo ve kan üyesine doğru toplanıyordu.

“ Ben ‘tek-gecelik-ilişkilerden’ değilim” luhan’ın ağzına doğru nefes aldı, daha çok kendine hatırlatmak için söyledi. Kyungsoo Luhan’ı bırakması gerektiğini düşünüyordu, Luhan isterse eğer, bütün prensiplerine ve inançlarına aykırı olsa bile.

Luhan kıkırdadı ve onu yeniden öptü.” Bende değilim. Cebimde kondom var ama onu en yakın arkadaşım zorla verdi.”

Kyungsoo Luhan’ın ceketini işaret etmesiyle güldü ve gözleri önündeki tatlı çocuğa kilitlendi. Bunun mantıklı olmadığını düşünmesine engel olamıyordu, nerdeyse tamamen birbirlerine yapancı olmalarına rağmen nael bunları Luhanla yapmıştı. Aniden kızardı ve Luhan ellerini birbirine kenetledi, kyungsoo birbirlerine dokunmanın verdiği hissi sevmişti.

“ O zaman… bizde bunu ‘tek-gecelik’ yapmamalıyız.”

Luhan gülümsedi ve şaşırmış, memnun olmuş, aynı zamanda aceleci Kyungsooyu arabasına bindirip eve götürdü. Arabaya bindiğinde Kyungsoo açıklanamaz şekilde doğruymuş gibi hissediyordu, Luhan’ın istekli gözlerinin bu gecenin daha öncekilerden çok daha güzel şeyler geitreceğini vaat ettiğini hissetti. Kyungsoo telefonunu kontrol ettiğinde, bir dakika sonra Baekhyun’un tehdit edici mesajlar bıraktığını görünce yüksek bir kahkaha koyverdi. Birisiyle ortadan kaybolduğuna dair şüohe etmesiyle alay eden sonuncusuna cevap vermeden önce, en yakın arkadaşı aradı ve Kyungsoo utangaç ama eğleniyormuş gibi olan bir sesle cevap verdi.

“ hangi cehennemdeydin? Ne yapıyorsun?  Do Kyungsoo,ortadan kaybolmanın eğlenceli olduğunu kabul ediyorum ama şimdi gerçekten endişeliyim!”

Kyungsoo sürücü koltuğundaki luhana bakış atarken kızardı, Baekhyun ona bağırmaya devam ederken kıkırdadı.

“ Ben eve gelmiyorum.” Yalnızca bunu dedi ama bu Baekhyun.2un donmasına yeterliydi. Onunla daha fazla dalga geçmeden ve onu dışarıya çıkmaya zorlamasının iyi bir şey olduğunu kabul etmeye zorlamadan önce- ki Kyungsoonun daha önce yapmadığı bir şeydi- Kyungsoo aramayı sonlandırdı.

“ Arkadaşın benden daha gürültücü gibi görünüyor.” Luhan ona insaf etti ama Kyungsoo dünyada Baekhyun kadar pis birinin olmadığını biliyordu.

Kısa bir sürüş sonra Luhanın evine vardıklarında, Kyungsoo hemen diğerini içeriye kadar takip etti ve neler olabileceğini düşününce kendini rahatlatmaya çalıştı., ilk başta o istese bile. Luhan elini tuttu ve yanağına hafifçe dokundu onu rahatlatmak için, gözleri Kyungsoonun kızaran yüzündeydi.

Kyungsoo bütün hayatı boyunca asla ama asla klüpte- ilk başta zorla götütüldüğü ama Luhanla karşılaşınca yaptıklarının en doğru şeyler olduğunu hissettiği yerde- karşılaştığı bir yabancıyla seks yapacağını düşünmezdi. Luhan usulca dudaklarını kavramasında , gömleğini çözüp sıcak tenine dokumasından ,ereksiyonunu kavrayıp boşluğa doğru sürüklenirken bedenine bir titreme yollamsından tutun da , her şey mükemmel görünüyordu. Luhan ona kapılıp onu aldığında Kyungsoo aklını çoktan kaybetmişti, bedenlerini bir yaparken onun ruhunu ve nefesini çalıyordu, taki Kyungsoo daha önce hiç gelemyecekmiş gibi ortadan kaybolan ve asla hissetmediği duyguları hissedene kadar.

Luhan üstüne uzanırken de aklı başına gelmedi, seks kokusu ve sesler hala karanlık odada yankılanıyordu.Kyungsoo dışarıdaki caddenin parlak ışıkları sayesinde Luhan’a bakarken nefesini tuttu, güzel adama- fark ettiği kadarıyla seksten sonra daha da güzel olan- bakmaktan kendini alamıyordu, yanakları kızardı. Yatağı hızlıca temizledikten sonra Luhan Kyungsoo’ya sarıldı ve daha yakına çekti. Kyungsoo uykusunda Luhan’ın kızaran açık teniyle huzurlu hissetti.

Sıcak kollarda uyuya kaldı, ve ne kadar gerçek dışıymış gibi görünsede, hayatını sonsuza kadar değiştiren birinin kollarında dinlendiğini biliyordu.

***************

Minseok ertesi günün tıpkı dün gibi olduğunu hatırladı.

Yixing ve o diğerleriyle beraber çok eğlenceli bir gece geçirdikten sonra eve sabahın erken saatlerinde gelmişlerdi ve ikisi de Luhan’ın arabasını park yerlerinde gördüklerinde çok şaşırmışlardı. Uyanır uyanmaz Luhan’ı yakalamak için uykuya savaş açmışlardı, önceki gece sonunda eve birini atmış mıyyı yoksa kendi başına mı dönmüştü onu anlamak için. Kaybeden Minseok’un inandığı gibi.

En sonunda saat 6’dan sonra daha fazla ayakta kalamadılar ve koltukta uyuya kaldılar. Geç saatlerde Luhan’ın onlara bağırmasıyla uyandırıldılar, kahvaltı için kalktıklarında ve yemek odasında onları sesli bir şekilde horlayarak bulan konuklarını çok korkutmala suçlanarak uyandırlımışlardı.

O zaman Kyungsoo’yu Luhan’ın arkasında mahcup bir şekilde dikilirken fark ettiler, ve o zamandan sonrası şaşkınlık nidaları ve hoşnut bakışlar süreciydi. Kyungsoo Luhan’dan kendini saklamasını istiyordu, çünkü açıkça Luhan’ın arkadaşlarının onun arkadaşlarını her cumartesi takılacak kadar iyi tanıdıklarını biliyordu ve Luhan ona hiçbirşey dememişti, Minseok onun saklanmaya çalıştığını görünce pis pis sırıttı.

“ Baekhyun’u ara Yixing, Chanyeol haklıydı. Bu ikisi gerçekten de beraberlermiş.”

Kyungsoo’yu en yakın arkadaşlarına erkek arkadaşı olarak tanıtmanın doğru zamanı değildi, ancak Luhan bundan sonra olanların o ve Kyungsoo için sıradan olacağını sanmıyordu.

Şimdi, hepsi Luhan ve Kyungsoo’nun ilk randevularını(aslında tam olarak randevu sayılmayan) geçirdikleri meşhur Fransız restoranında o ikisinin beşinci yıl dönümünü kullanmak için toplanmışlardı.  Zorla gece klübüne götürüldüklerinin hatıraları herkesin yüzünde büyük bir gülümsemeye sebep oluyordu.

Kyungsoo ve Luhan ikisi içinde alışılmadık yollarla görüşmeye başladılar, ama basitlik kurallarına aykırıydı onların. Bir gece onları bir araya getirmek için yeterliydi. Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Minseok ısrarlarından her zaman gurur duyuyordular çünkü geleceklerini göremeseler bile, herkesin kabul edeceği gibi tanışmaları ve birkaç randevu ve aşklarını eşsiz yapan utangaçlılarından sonra sevimli bir çift olmaları hep onların sayesinde olmuştu.

Arkadaşlarının onları çağırdığı gibi, onlar ‘Balayı Çifti’ydiler, beraber büyümeyle geçen beş uzun yıldan sonra bile, başkalarını kıskandıran alışılmadık, derin ve tatlı ilgilerini hiç kaybetmemişlerdi.

“ Seni hala ilk günkü gibi seviyorum Kyungsoo.” Luhan o akşam da sipariş ettiği şarabı şerefe kaldırdı, Kyungsoo onun yanında hafifçe gülümsedi ve herkes bardaklarını şerefe kaldırdı.

“ Nice beş yıllara ve ömrümün geri kalanı bıyunca beraber olmaya.”

Baekhyun bu sahneye gözünde yaşlarla bakıyordu, sahnedeymiş gibi gözyaşlarını bir mendille siliyordu, Chanyeol ve Sehun dalga geçiyorlardı, Minseok sırıtıyordu ve yanında Luhan’ın yüzündeki aşk ifadesine mutlulukla gülümseyen bilgisiz bir Yixing dikiliyordu.

En yakın arkadaşlar bazen-sıklıkla-  sorun olabilirler, ama her zaman bunu yapmaya bir nedenleri vardır.

Kyungsoo ve Luhan bunu çoktan anlamışlardı ve her şeye rağmen birbirlerine sahip olduklarını biliyorlardı.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
